


Summer Nights

by sublimeWaves



Series: 25 EXO Challenges [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/sublimeWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dare you to marry Baekhyun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Emotion: Trustworthy  
> Word: Camp  
> Theme: Everlasting Love

Taking ten year olds camping was a strenuous task so the adults had divided the kids up into groups of five of their choosing and shoved them into cabins for the night with no adults.   The teacher was tired and she just wanted to find a phone with service and talk to her fiancé instead of dealing with a bunch of hyper active kids.  They put the kids in cabin with one adult outside the ring of cabins to make sure no one snuck out and hoped for the best.

This move was a mistake for cabin seven.  Cabin seven needed supervision.  It _really_ needed supervision.

Cabin seven consisted of three of the biggest troublemakers in the class (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae) along with their reasonable friend who always let them drag him into their antics while also sometimes egging them on (Kyungsoo) and their airheaded friend who was a real sweetheart but never really knew any better (Yixing).  The three terrors had snuck candy and soda into their packs and the five were living it up at midnight in their cabin with no adults to be seen.

The five boys had known each other for some time.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol lived in the same neighborhood and had been best friends since they were very small.  They were always together and never could be seen without the other.  Jongdae and Kyungsoo joined their small group their first year of school.  Yixing came the next year, a year older but he had missed a grade due to being homeschooled.  The five were very close, always coming up with plans that almost always fell though and harmless pranks that got them into endless trouble.

The five boys get hyped up over eating loads of snacks and candies.  Kyungsoo asks if they had even brought clothes considering they were all limited to one backpack.  Without supervision, they all wanted to try and stay up as late as they could.  It became boring as soon as they had consumed a good amount of sugar and had resorted to killing each other with pillows.

Some of them wanted to go outside but this was impossible due to one of the adults just sitting in a chair outside.  Also, Jongdae was scared of the woods and adamantly said he would not go outside of the cabin.  Swings of pillows started to become halfhearted so they needed to come up with another game.  They decided to play a game that most kids like to do to pretend that they are older than they really are: Truth or Dare. 

Since truths were not fun, it started to become Dare or Dare.  The dares start out innocently (Pinch yourself!) and quickly progressed into ones that were just gross (It’s just licking the dirt, Kyungsoo!).  They stared to draw the line when Baekhyun almost gags at eating toothpaste with peanut butter and gum as the rest of the howled with laughter.  After that, no more dares could involve people eating anything.

“I dare you to sneak out of the cabin and to put dirt on teacher’s face,” Jongdae dares Chanyeol.  The latter shakes his head vigorously as he clutches one of his stuffed bears.

“We said to stay inside,” Baekhyun protests.

“That’s no fun!”  Jongdae slumps onto the ground into his sleeping bag.  Since they had banned grossed dares, the game was getting hard.  There was not much you could go in a musty cabin that had no furniture.

“Well, too bad.”  Kyungsoo crosses his arms.  He wondered why he hung out with these doofuses.  All they did was get him into trouble that sometimes he did not even participate in.  They were not going to ruin this trip for him.  “I’m tired of getting in trouble.”

“Getting into trouble is not that bad,” Jongdae responds.

“Teacher has been worst lately.”

“Yeah, since she got engaged to that man,” Baekhyun says.  Everyone in the class could see how much their teacher changed.  She was a bit more irritable and he overheard his mother talking about how she was some type of crazy bride who was busy planning her wedding.  They had all gone to Kyungsoo’s cousin wedding which was this huge event that amazed Baekhyun to no end.

“I would hate to be stuck with her as a wife,” Chanyeol comments.  An evil thought runs through Jongdae’s little mind and he grasps on to it.  This should make things exciting.  He practically bounces as he gets ready to tell everyone.

“I got a dare!”  Jongdae exclaims.

“Do your worst,” Chanyeol challenges.

“I triple dog dare you…”  Jongdae cannot help but smirk a little as he stops to build a little tension to the group.  The four boys lean into the circle they have made in anticipation.  Chanyeol feels a bit uneasy at Jongdae’s face.  This was only going to end in disaster for him.  You cannot under any circumstances turn down a triple dog dare.  It was just a rule that you could not turn it down out of pride.  No matter what came out of Jongdae’s mouth, he had to do it. “I dare you to marry Baekhyun.” 

Jongdae laughs as Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s faces start to contort into pure horror.  Yixing snorts as he finally laughs.  Baekhyun’s face is scrunched up in such a way that Kyungsoo cannot hold back and he laughs loudly.  Chanyeol and Baekhyun slowly turn to look at each other, fear on both their faces.  Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been best friends for years.  They were close, closer than close, but marriage was forever and this was freaking them out.  It was also just gross.

“No,” Baekhyun manages from the back of his throat.  “That is so gross!”

Chanyeol breathes deeply.  “We have to.”

“What?”  Baekhyun asks in horror.  Why in the world is his best friend not backing him up on this?  He obviously does not want to do this either.

“It is a triple dog dare, Baek!”  Chanyeol exclaims, hands waving from his body.  Yixing breaks into another round of laughter.

Baekhyun cannot argue with that.  This is happening.  “You’re right.”

“It is settled.”  Jongdae smiles and claps his hands.  He points to himself.  “I will be Chanyeol’s best man.  Kyungsoo you be Baekhyun’s maid of honor and Yixing will be the guy who marries them.

“Wait!”  Baekhyun exclaims as the other get up to start getting to work, putting all their stuff to the side.  “Now?”

“Of course, we have to make sure you do the dare and all,” Jongdae says as if it the most obvious thing in the world.  He tells Kyungsoo and Yixing to start making the aisle out of their sleeping bags.

Baekhyun panics at the thought of going through this.  “Jongdae!”

“Are they supposed to see each other?”  Yixing asks.

“I forgot about that.”  The two are blindfolded with clean socks from Chanyeol’s bag and are separated to ends of the cabin.  Baekhyun hears a lot of rustling around and Kyungsoo comes up to him to get him ‘ready’.  At some point Chanyeol starts laughing at something that Jongdae says.  Baekhyun realizes right then and there that Chanyeol is going to see this as some type of ‘fun’ and start going along with it.  Well, Baekhyun believed that he must be the complete opposite and starts to whine.

“Baekhyun will obviously be the bride,” Jongdae says from somewhere in the cabin.

“That makes sense,” he hears Kyungsoo answer.

When has Baekhyun ever been a girl?  He starts to protest loudly at the notion that he was going to be some bride in some dress.  “No it doesn’t!”

“Deal with it,” Jongdae says.

“I am not a bride!”  He can hear Kyungsoo taping what feels like toilet paper to the hem of his jeans.  He was already wearing a white shirt so Kyungsoo was trying to make a skirt.  A towel was placed on his head to make him seem like he had a veil on.  Baekhyun assumed he looked absolutely ridiculous.

“Gorgeous,” Kyungsoo says sarcastically as he stops adjusting the veil.

The final step that Baekhyun has to take is for Yixing to give his what he assumes is the ‘bouquet’.  It’s a one of those weeds that kind of looks pretty and would be easily mistaken for a flower that he found outside when going to the bathroom.  It looks pathetic.  They take the blindfolds off.   Chanyeol laughs as he sees Baekhyun at the other side of the ‘aisle’ dressed in a towel and toilet paper.

“No, no, no!  This is embarrassing!”  Baekhyun frantically looks everywhere.  Kyungsoo and Jongdae have forgone any of the ‘dressing up’, while Chanyeol is standing in his jeans and Pokémon shirt with a licorice in the shape of bowtie hanging from a necklace around his neck.  The aisle is just toilet paper and sleeping bags and there seems to be plush animals, including Chanyeol’s bear, as guests.  Yixing has been covered in a sheet and is holding a Harry Potter book and is looking absolutely ridiculous.  Baekhyun does not even want to imagine what he looks like.

“Go, Baekhyun!”  Jongdae yells as Baekhyun has his mini heart attack.  He is humming Canon in D quite badly and it is time for Baekhyun to walk down the aisle but he is very reluctant right now.  Luckily, he has Kyungsoo to take his arm and drag him.  To show his discomfort, as if it was not obvious before, he protests by stomping down the aisle.  This whole thing was stupid. 

He stops in front of Chanyeol and looks up.  He looks like he is having too much fun and he is smiling this big toothy smile.  It is in that moment that Baekhyun remembers something that his mother said:  There are worst things than marrying your best friend.  Right then and there, Baekhyun decides that he cannot do anything and this is a dare and this should be fun.  If Chanyeol was going to go along with the joke, so should he.  Yixing starts out by welcoming everyone and starts off on a tangent about how love is a marvelous thing which goes out for quite a while when everyone else realizes he might need some help.

“Yixing, focus!  Do the simple version,” Jongdae suggests using a stage whisper.

Yixing nods and smiles.  “Do you want to marry Baekhyun?”

“No!”  Jongdae exclaims.  “Do you, Chanyeol, take this man, Baekhyun, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

Baekhyun is left wondering how Jongdae of all people actually remembers all of that as Yixing starts up again.  “Do you, Chanyeol, take this man, Baekhyun, to be your wife, to hold, even if sick or rich, as long as you both shall live?”

Baekhyun can hear Jongdae grumble, “good enough,” somewhere behind him.

“I do,” Chanyeol vows.  He’s looking at Baekhyun and they have their hands together because that is how real weddings do it.

“Do you, Baekhyun, take this man, Chanyeol, to be your husband, to take care of despite being rich for as long as you both shall live?”

“You’re killing me, Xing!”  Jongdae exclaims.

Baekhyun takes a breath.  “I guess.”

“Just get this over with,” Kyungsoo says exasperated.

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”  Kyungsoo gives them licorice rings that they put on.  Yixing raises his arms sheet falling completely off his shoulders.  “You may now kiss the bride.”

 _Hold up_ , Baekhyun thinks as he terrifyingly stares at Chanyeol.  This was his first kiss, he cannot just be giving it away just like that.  Chanyeol on the other hand has no qualms about this as he steps forward nonchalantly.  He is frozen as his best friend marries him and steals his first kiss, a chaste peck that is barely felt.   A camera flash goes off and Jongdae smiles at the other side of the cabin. 

Baekhyun goes ballistics.

There are five pictures in all, four taken before the ceremony that Jongdae keeps over the years.  The story is brought up time and time again in as the five grow up about that one time Baekhyun and Chanyeol had an elaborate wedding with a cupcake as a wedding cake.  They joke about it all the time as they grow up enter and leave university together as a group.  They miraculously do not lose touch with one another and also expand their friend group a bit more to include more people.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still best friends, closer than best friends.  They have done everything together since they were small.  Sure, there have been some petty fights, but nothing big and they share everything together.  They also share this story to each and every one of Chanyeol’s many, _many_ girlfriends throughout their lives who all giggle and laugh at them.

It stops being funny to Baekhyun around the age of fifteen.  This is when he has the minor realization that he might like Chanyeol.  He first blames hormones but the feelings persist.  They were always together and Chanyeol was a nice, genuine guy.  He was a great catch.  It does not help that the two act like they are already dating.  Baekhyun has been asked whether they were dating and Sehun had assumed they were dating for the first five months that he knew them.

There is jealousy whenever Chanyeol gets a new girlfriend.  Chanyeol happens to be a bright, upbeat beacon who attracts girls and they flock to him in droves.  They stick around and laugh but in the end it is Baekhyun who is comforting Chanyeol over and over again after another break-up. 

Baekhyun does not want this getting out to anyone.  Chanyeol obviously likes girls, is quite the player as he bounces from one girl to the next.  It was the best for Baekhyun to be on the backburner and support his friend’s love life.  The feelings do not go away and they keep him from dating anyone.  He says that he does not want to be tied down.

Chanyeol is luckily a bit dense when it comes to feeling and emotions so Baekhyun does not have to hide that hard when he is around him.  He realizes that he has been a bit lax with his emotions when Kyungsoo finds out at seventeen about Baekhyun’s feelings.  He pleads with his longtime friend to not say anything and Kyungsoo is a good enough friend to anyone.  Three years later he tells Joonmyun and Minseok when he is drunk off his ass at a party.  They said they had their suspicions and keep tight lips.  He’s now twenty five and he thinks that after all this time, Jongdae may finally know.  The sly prankster keeps smiling at him when he is with Chanyeol and it is starting to get on his nerves.

The group still tries to get together frequently between hectic schedules of jobs and grad schools.  His parents keep pushing him towards girls and Chanyeol is dating a girl for five months named Mina who was really nice and likable.  She is just like every other girl that Chanyeol has dated and she is aggravated with him for the same reasons as all of his other ex-girlfriends.  All of them think Chanyeol spends too much time with his best friend, who happens to be Baekhyun, and are very jealous. 

Baekhyun realized  this quite a few years ago and tries to cut down on the amount of time him and Chanyeol spend together but it is Chanyeol who calls him up to hang out.  Chanyeol operates on the ‘Bros before Hos’ principal and says so when they try to calmly explain this to him.  Mina is the same as the other girls and breaks up with Chanyeol.  She is a bit different in that she breaks up with him at a private café on a double date with Baekhyun and her best friend she brought along with her.

“You spend more time alone with him than me!  Maybe you should just marry him since you act like your married to him anyways!”  She storms out with her friend having the decency to look a bit apologetic before chasing after her.  Chanyeol looks crushed and Baekhyun just cannot let that continue.  Since Baekhyun knows that he can never have Chanyeol, his second wish is for Chanyeol to be the happiest that he can be.  With that in mind, he chases after Mina.  He catches her right outside the café.

“I can stop spending so much time with him,” Baekhyun says immediately.  She has stopped with her friend in surprise that Baekhyun had even chased her.  “He really likes you.”

“No matter what he says, he likes spending time with you more.”  She looks a bit sad, like this was something that took her a long time to realize.  A very slow burn that was probably not pleasant to go through. “You obviously want to date him, so here is your chance.  He’s a great guy and so are you actually.”

Baekhyun is astonished at that small speech as she and her friend walk away.  How did she see past him?  He was always the most secretive around Chanyeol’s girlfriends.  Maybe he was not as good as he thinks?  He looks up to see Chanyeol standing near where Mina was.  He must have heard everything.  “Not everyone gets how close we are.  They always think we are together.”  He shakes his head.  “Why would I date you?”

There is something that breaks inside of Baekhyun.  This hurtful statement coupled with what Mina had just said was throwing him for a loop.  Even more than that, he was so _tired_.   Keeping a secret from your best friend for ten years was exhausting and he was just so tired of hiding.  So he acts without thinking.

“Why would you date your best friend?”  He asks bitterly, turning from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunch together.  “Baekhyun?”

“Forget it.”  Baekhyun walks off.  He needs to collect himself and get himself back in order.  Then he will call Chanyeol up and come up with an excuse and they will laugh it off and everything will be fine.  Except it will not be fine because Baekhyun will still be heartbroken.

Chanyeol does not understand this reaction at all, standing outside the café confused.  There is something that is telling him that he is missing something big and it makes him uneasy.  The two of them did not keep things from each other, they were best friends.  Closer than best friends if he was being honest, like super friends or like soulmates.

He freaks out over the phone to Kyungsoo and cannot seem to get the story straight so they meet up with Jongdae and Yixing also in attendance.  Joonmyun, Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun were supposed to be there as well, but some had flaked while others were actually stuck at work.  Chanyeol tells them the story about Baekhyun, because five minds are better than one.  Kyungsoo looks so done with everything at the end of the story.  Joonmyun looks like he does not know how to break the tension and Jongdae is laughing.  Yixing is silent, like he does not want to be talked to at that moment.

“What are you laughing at?”  Chanyeol asks Jongdae when he is done telling his story.  His friend is just laughing like this was some funny story.

His friend smiles, trying to control his laughter but just initiating another round.  “You.”

“This isn’t funny!”  Chanyeol exclaims.  “Baekhyun is mad at me and I have no idea why!”

“But it is!”  Jongdae insists.  The other three at the table are either lost, not wanting to but in, or exasperated.  Kyungsoo, the exasperated one, wants to get this over quickly.  He has been watching Baekhyun dance around Chanyeol for eight years now and it was aggravating.

“You are so dense,” Kyungsoo comments.

“I know I am, that is why we are having this secret meeting,” Chanyeol says seriously.

Kyungsoo frowns.  “We are 25 not 5.”

“Let us break this down for you,” Jongdae says.  When Jongdae gets like this, Chanyeol knows that him and Kyungsoo are about to gang up on him.  “Why do your girlfriends break up with you?”

Nothing having to think long about this at all Chanyeol responds, “Usually because I do not spend enough time with them.”

“Why do you not spend time with them?”  Kyungsoo asks.

About to respond, Chanyeol is cut off by Jongdae instead.  “Because you are usually with Beakhyun.”

“Or you guys!”

Jongdae frowns.  “No, it is mostly Baekhyun.”  Chanyeol’s mouth opens to protest more.  “You know it is true!  Why do you spend more time with Baekhyun then with your girlfriends?”

Eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed Chanyeol sits back and tries to think of a deep answer but nothing really comes to him.  “Because he is my best friend, that is what best friends do.”

“Do they?”

“Of course!”

Kyungsoo’s head rolls a bit to the side.  He cannot believe Chanyeol is this brainless.  Jongdae seems to just be as exasperated so Kyungsoo tries for a different approach.  “Have you seen Baekhyun date anyone?”  Chanyeol shakes his head.  “Why do you think that is?”

Chanyeol explains to them that Baekhyun has expressed to him, whenever asked, that he wishes to not be tied down by every person who has expressed interest in him.  It was not that he did not want to be tied down, but the fact that he always found something wrong with everyone else.  Repeatedly, Chanyeol has tried to tell Baekhyun to lower his standards but the latter never took his advice.  It worried Chanyeol.  He did not want his best friend to be alone forever.  “He just has high standards.”

“Or a standard,” Jongdae says, dodging the look Kyungsoo is giving him.  Something in him just wants to tell Chanyeol the truth.

“Oh!”  Yixing exclaims, disrupting his silent time as he listened, trying to put the pieces together.  He was great at giving people advice, but he could not read people at all.  “I got it!”

“See, Yixing got it,” Jongdae says.  Leaning over to Kyungsoo ear, Yixing whispers and pulls away to get a thumbs up from Kyungsoo.  Yixing smiles as he turns to Chanyeol.  “You can do it, too, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol does not have to think that hard after Jongdae’s hint.  “He likes someone.”

Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol goes through the list of possibilities.  Was it someone he unintentionally made fun of?  That would give Baekhyun a reason to be mad at him.  “My girlfriend?”

Closing his eyes in frustration, Kyungsoo manages to speak steadily.  “No.”

Chanyeol is lost until a small idea appears in his head.  It is small, but his mind captures it and refuses to let go.  Everything in his mind is telling him that this is impossible but it would make everything so much clearer.  He looks up to his friends and he wonders how long they have known.  How long has Baekhyun known?  Right now he _really_ hoped he was wrong.  “Are you saying that Baekhyun likes me?”

“We have got a winner!”  Jongdae mockingly puts his hands up in the air.

Chanyeol proceeds to freak the fuck out.

He cannot even remember how he gets back to his apartment.  All he remembers is that ever since he realized that Baekhyun might like him that he has been in a daze.  Something in his mind tells him Kyungsoo drove him home but he is not really sure.  It was not important.

What was important was Chanyeol going over every interaction that the two of them have ever had.   They gets scrutinized and to Chanyeol’s horror, he realizes that Baekhyun has been dropping hints all along.  His best friend likes him and not just as a friend.  Chanyeol wonders back to all of his old girlfriends and how Baekhyun had been there the whole time, supporting him.  He had never considered his best friend as anything more than a best friend but he tries to imagine Baekhyun doing things that he has done with his girlfriends.  It is almost frightening how happy he would be if Baekhyun filled that roll.

He’s scared at this revelation and he spills his thoughts out to Kyungsoo over the phone who tells him that he might need to take some time to really think about things.  Chanyeol agrees, knowing that he was prone to do some rash things every so often.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have fought before and each time they come together and either totally forget what they were fighting about or sometimes talk it out.  Baekhyun is the one to contact Chanyeol and apologize, making up some excuse or another that Chanyeol ignores.  He knows the truth but he pretends that everything is fine between the two of them.

They watch a movie at one of their places a week after Chanyeol’s secret gathering.  Throughout the movie, Chanyeol cannot stop looking at Baekhyun and wondering if this is how it was with Baekhyun.  He wonders how long it has been since Baekhyun has liked him?  He cannot even imagine how hurt he felt all those years of unrequited love.

He tries to say the words ‘I love you’ in the mirror over and over again so that he can say them to Baekhyun but he does not know how to convince his best friend that he is serious.

That is when Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun deserved the best and he had an idea on how to make that happen.  He calls Jongdae and laments to him how horrible he has been and he needs to do something big to make it up to Baekhyun.

Jongdae gets a small idea that pops into his head and Chanyeol smiles as he listens up.

It is close enough to Baekhyun’s birthday so that when Jongdae wakes Baekhyun from a nap, puts a blindfold on him, and kidnaps him, Baekhyun is not that nervous.  At least he is not _that_ nervous.  Anything involving Jongdae should have at least a bit of worry involved.  Two years ago, for his birthday, Jongdae and Chanyeol had ‘kidnapped’ him and brought him to the beach which was a great surprise.

Baekhyun had come home from work, tired, and had fallen asleep as soon as he had gotten home, ready for the weekend.  Jongdae had broken in (he had a key but Baekhyun was sure that he had copied Chanyeol’s), threw him a shirt and some jeans, and had just led him to the car.  He was so sleepy that he was just too tired to stop him.  They drive with Baekhyun unable to see due to the cloth covering his eyes, but he does not take it off.  Jongdae tells him the trip will take an hour.  Baekhyun feels a few thrills of anticipation but he grumbles instead to keep up appearances.

The car does stop after a while and he is being helped out of the car by Jongdae.  It is cold and he is stepping on leaves.  Kyungsoo is speaking in the distance.  The blindfold is uncomfortable and Baekhyun is tired of wearing it after over an hour.  He can hear Kyungsoo coming over and standing near him as he whispers to whoever is there.  Baekhyun takes this time to remind people that he is still there.  “Can I see yet?”

“No,” says Kyungsoo as he tells Jongdae and whoever else may be there to go ‘inside’, whatever that means. 

Waiting for the door in the distance to shut, Baekhyun asks, “Is this for my birthday?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “No.”

“Oh.”  This leaves Baekhyun in a very confused state.  What was happening?  Did he do something wrong?  Jongdae did not seem to be emotionally distressed or anything in the car.  “This is weird.”

“Calm down.  It’ll be good,” Kyungsoo reassures.  “I just have to do some things first and then you can see.”

“Things?”

Baekhyun feels pings of anxiety run through him as we waits as he hears Kyungsoo fumble around with something.  He recognizes the sound of tape being stretched and cut.  Kyungsoo goes around him and tapes something that is light at multiple places around the hem of his jeans.  There is something placed on top of his head.  He waits until Kyungsoo is done and then he is pulled into some indoor place.  There seems to be no air conditioning and the air is still and it smells like mold and outdoors.  The smell makes Kyungsoo wrinkle his nose.

Somebody unties his blindfold and Baekhyun waits for his eyes adjusts.

He is stunned.

The small area is illuminated by lantern light and there is a toilet paper aisle leading up to Yixing in sheet robes and a Harry Potter book with Kyungsoo and Jongdae in the background.  He quickly focuses on Chanyeol smiling in his Pokémon shirt, jeans, and licorice bowtie.  Baekhyun’s mouth falls open in surprise as he sees toilet paper hanging down from his jeans like a skirt and a towel for a veil.  He looks behind him to see the four smiling faces of his new friends as they stand as the audience in this already crowded cabin.  He looks next to Sehun and smiles when he sees Chanyeol’s bear sitting next to him.

No one has said anything and Baekhyun wishes that they would.  This must be some type of joke.  There is a new wave of nervousness that runs through him.  He remembers this memory like it was yesterday, replays it in his head sometimes when he looks at Chanyeol.

When he has finally composed himself he asks, “What are we doing?”

“You’re getting married,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

“Why would you want to recreate this embarrassment?”  He turns to Jongdae.  “Was this your idea?”

Chanyeol pipes up, “It was mine.”

Eyes widening, Baekhyun cannot even imagine why Chanyeol of all people would want to do this again.  Was it so he could have another funny story to tell his girlfriends?  Was he drunk?  They are not children, dares were not an acceptable excuse anymore.  “Why?”

“I thought we should get married again.”

That answers nothing.  “Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Baekhyun takes a step back in fear. 

They’re playing him.  Kyungsoo knows how much this means to him.  Something in his chest hurts as he feels his heartbeat thump uncomfortably.  This was not happening.  There is a mix of emotions mixing inside of Baekhyun, mostly hurt and pain, but he tries to play it off.

“Funny, of course then.”  He tries to laugh but it comes out all wrong and he can feel everyone staring at him.   Baekhyun feels his face turning red as he starts to panic.

Chanyeol is stuck looking between serious and concerned.  “Baekhyun?”

“It’ll be fun,” Baekhyun says as he tries to recover.

“You don’t understand.”  Chanyeol looks like he wants to walk over to him and hug him, but he stands still.  “This isn’t a joke.”

“I…”  Baekhyun trails off.  Panic bubbles up his throat.  An overwhelming surge of sadness and hurt and pain runs down his body, making him feel heavier.  All he wants to do is run for it.  So he does.  “I can’t do this!”

Baekhyun goes to turn and run out of the cabin and all of the eyes watching him.  Sehun and Jongin are there to capture his arms and keep him from going anywhere as he freaks out.  Minseok is there for backup and to also provide Baekhyun a weed that looks like a flower for him to hold.  He feels Kyungsoo’s arm wrap around his and tries to pull him to the front.

“Walk down the aisle Baekhyun!”  Jongdae exclaims from behind him.  Baekhyun almost wanted to curse at him, yell how this was _not_ a game to him.  This was not some funny prank.  He did not feel like getting his heart toyed with today.

“Everything is fine,” Kyungsoo whispers as he pulls Baekhyun with all his strength down the aisle and to Chanyeol.  Chanyeol is smiling this huge smile and Baekhyun cannot breathe enough to resist like he was doing before.  His energy was draining quickly as Chanyeol grabs his hands to steady him.  He looks up to Chanyeol before the taller man starts to speak.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been a little slow but I always had you by my side and I took that for granted.  All those girls broke up with me because I was searching for something in them that I already had with you.  I realized that I want to be with you instead of anyone else and that I truly love you.”  Chanyeol leans down with that big smile of his and rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s.  “So I thought we should get married again.”

There is no laughter in Chanyeol’s voice, just sincerity.  Baekhyun’s chest blooms with happiness and he is overwhelmed enough to embarrassingly start crying.  The flower weed is crushed in his palms.  This is what he has waited years for and it was something that he never thought would happen.  He’s _happy_ , so very happy.

Baekhyun nods, not trusting his voice at the moment, as he looks up to the rest of the room.  He had kind of forgotten they were all there.  Jongdae is in the back giving him a thumps up and Kyungsoo is as passive as usual.  Yixing is sporting the biggest smile and he is pretty sure Joonmyun is wiping some tears away in the corner.  He stands up straight, holds Chanyeol’s hands tighter and smiles.

Yixing starts off the wedding and he immediately goes on a tangent about finding love which starts to sound less on purpose as time goes on.  They listen and Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol looks at him like he is the most important person on the planet.  He almost melts under the stare and has to look away. 

He ends up laughing around the five minute mark of the speech as he realizes the ridiculousness of the situation he is in.  He is in a cabin getting fake married to his best friend for the second time in his life in an outfit consisting of toilet paper and a towel.  He wonders how much work went into planning this.  Jongdae takes this time to stop Yixing.

“Get to the good stuff!”

“Do you, Chanyeol, take this man, Baekhyun, to be your wife, to hold, even if sick or rich, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Chanyeol vows.

“Do you, Baekhyun, take this man, Chanyeol, to be your husband, to take care of despite being rich for as long as you both shall live?”

“I guess,” Baekhyun says, voice trembling a bit as a result of the earlier waterworks.  He squeezes Chanyeol’s hand.  “I do.”

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”  Kyungsoo is there with licorice rings, just like last time for them to put on.  “You may now kiss the bride.”

All of Baekhyun’s anxiety melts away as Chanyeol steps forward and kisses him. 

Baekhyun hears the flash of the camera and ignores it as he wraps his hands around the back of Chanyeol’s neck to pull him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
